User blog:ZeroTigress/Guide to the Grenade-Slinger
This guide is still being worked on so don't depend on it too much! +Boom Shaka Laka+ The grenade launcher build is a very niche Gunslinger build. It has the ability to do insane splash damage in addition to being able to break armor at close range. By design, it is the strongest of the Gunslinger builds. +Grenade Skills+ The following are the main skills required of a grenade launcher build: *Ground Drift (Gunslinger Mine in iRO) *Spread Attack (Spread Shot in iRO) Maxing these along with Single Action and Snake's Eye will give your Gunslinger the best the build has to offer. NOTE: Ground Drift will require Full Buster Lv. 5, which requires Dust Lv. 3, so just getting that skill alone will require spending 8 skill points in non-grenade skills. This means maxing the grenade-slinger's basic skills will take up 48 skill points total. With a max job level of 70, you'll be left with 22 extra skill points to spend before you can level up any Rebel skills. However you spend those remaining skill points is up to you since the other Gunslinger skills aside from the coin skills won't be of much use to you as a grenade-slinger. Once you become a Rebel, more grenade launcher skills will be available: *Howling Mine *Dragon Tail Howling Mine will simply require Ground Drift Lv. 1 so this skill should be instantly open to you after becoming a Rebel. Since you'll have PLENTY of skill points after maxing out the grenade launcher skills as a Gunslinger, investing some to activate Flicker would be useful in addition to Crimson Marker (required for Dragon Tail) and maxing out Bind Trap. Having Rich's Coin would also be useful if you want to invest some points in Eternal Chain. +Grenade Stats+ Grenade-slingers follow the build of a shotgunner (my other guide which can be found here) since they both utilize the same stats for maximum damage. In addition, the lowest level that a Gunslinger can start using a grenade launcher is 52 (minimum level to use the Destroyer grenade launcher) so you won't be able to even use a grenade launcher until much later anyways. Because of this, grenade-slingers have the option to go hybrid with the shotgun build or use the shotgun build to level up high enough to switch over to the grenade build. +Grenade Gears+ In terms of weaponry, the grenade-slinger has very few weapons at his disposal: *Destroyer (Usable at Level 52) *Inferno1 (Usable at Level 65) *Glorious Grenade Launcher (Usable at Level 80) *Soldier Grenade Launcher (Usable at Level 80) *End of Horizon (Usable at level 110) *Southern Cross (Usable at Level 141) Glorious Grenade Launcher and Soldier Grenade Launcher are only available in Battlegrounds while Destroyer and Inferno can only be crafted by NPCs in Einbroch. Due to the strict level requirements, grenade-slingers will switch to different guns over the course of their leveling. For PVP, Glorious and Soldier Grenade Launchers are the ones to get while Southern Cross is the top grenade launcher for PVM. Due to the limited weaponry, grenade-slingers are the simplest Gunslingers to gear up, but they're also the most tedious since spheres (the ammo of grenade launchers) cannot be bought (must be crafted) and the grenade launchers themselves are very hard to come by. Guide to the Grenade-Slinger